Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It would, therefore, be desirable to derive power for a battery charger from EM radiation.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein are of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following.